1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for mounting a plurality of parts to a cable in mounted positions and in mounted attitude determined respectively for the parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of parts such as a harness band and a grommet are mounted to a cable disposed, for example, in a vehicle, in mounted positions and in mounted attitudes determined respectively for the parts. Conventionally, to mount a plurality of the parts to a cable, a worker mounts each of the parts to a cable having a length determined depending on the type of vehicle, using amounting jig exclusively used for the vehicle, and confirms whether each part is mounted as specified by comparing the mounted state with a visual checker in which each part has been mounted previously to the cable as specified.
In many cases, such mounting of the parts to the cable is carried out by an unskilled worker such as a part-time worker. In the above-described conventional mounting process, the movement of the exclusive mounting jig is required, and hence a worker must be selected for each type of vehicle, resulting in a deteriorated general-purpose property. In addition, a mounting jig and a visual checker are required for each type of vehicle, resulting in an increase in equipment investment cost and an increase in space for storing the jig.
The present invention has been accomplished with such circumstance in view, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for mounting parts to a cable, wherein the mounting of the parts can be conducted without selection of a worker to improve general-purpose property, and an exclusive jig is not required resulting in a reduction in cost and elimination of need to secure a space for storing the jig.